Once Upon a Time in Arendelle
by GalVol76
Summary: You thought that it was over...but what happened in Arendelle AFTER the Frozen OUAT arc? CH4: More sister fluff and the villain is revealed. Rated K Plus to be safe.
1. Welcome to Arendelle

_**It breaks my heart to know that the OUAT Frozen arc is almost over. So, in hopes of helping me deal with that, I have started a OUAT and Frozen crossover series, called "Once Upon a Time in Arendelle"! Considering whether or not ABC will do this, I'll either keep it or take it down. But, here are my ideas. Enjoy.**_

_**FYI: There are going to be 3 story arcs in this series, as far as I know. This one is about what happens when the second curse reverses, bringing everyone into the Enchanted Forest. Some will want to take a trip to Arendelle...:)**_

* * *

><p>Story Arc Title: <span><em><strong>The Curse is Reversed<br>**_

**Chapter 1: Welcome to Arendelle  
><strong>

* * *

><p>Months had passed since the incident in Storybrooke, but Elsa still thought about it all the time.<p>

You see, Elsa had met Emma Swan, a girl that also couldn't control her magic. And, together, they had learned how to completely control their magic, and they had, together, found Anna. Then, they had gone to the Snow Queen's ice lair after breaking the ribbons, and Anna came in and revealed the truth. Sadly, this had meant that Ingrid had sacrificed herself.

Elsa still thought about her aunt pretty often, and despite knowing that she had just been craving love, she still couldn't forgive Ingrid for casting the spell on Storybrooke, unlike Anna, who had forgiven her pretty fast. Anna was a very forgiving person. Unlike Elsa.

However, it wasn't just Emma and Ingrid that Elsa still thought about. She also thought about the other residents of Storybrooke. She had heard that they had came to the town via a curse. But, then why wasn't Arendelle affected, if all the other areas were hit? Anna had told her that Arendelle was frozen solid for 30 straight years, which made sense with the fact that Emma was 28 when she entered, and that she was 30 when she had picked Elsa up from that vault. That was another thing that Elsa couldn't forgive Ingrid for: making Anna trap her in an urn. Ingrid had made it seem that Anna had done so willingly, but in actuality, it was due to Shattered Sight.

Meanwhile, Anna had reverted to her musical ways. She had not sang in a while; the last time Elsa remembered was back in the eternal winter fiasco. So, when she heard a familiar, young, beautiful voice singing in the hallway, she almost smiled. Elsa had given up her singing a while ago, as she had lots of queenly stuff to do. But, every time she heard that young musical voice...

Elsa put the thought out of her mind. She had to work on several papers, including some about what was going on in the forest. You see, people had been reporting of things like flying monkeys in the Arendelle Forest, which was near the Rock Trolls. She remembered that Anna had fallen off a mountain there once. Why had she trusted Anna's safety to a stranger? Especially one that couldn't protect her against Ingrid.

Suddenly, Elsa's thoughts were disrupted by her younger sister running into her room.

"Elsa?" Anna asked. "There are lots of ships coming in. I can't explain why. They just...seem to be coming for no particular reason!"

Elsa was immediately put out of her thoughts, and found herself running towards the docks, which had their grand reopening a few weeks earlier, after what Hans had done. The first thing she noticed were people. Lots of people. Even though she didn't know why, the people looked..._familiar_...for some reason. Like...

"Elsa?"

"Yes, Anna?"

"I think that these people are the residents of Storybrooke! Remember, Elsa?"

Elsa gasped. That was where she remembered them from! Storybrooke! Immediately, she realized that the two people in the lead were Snow White and Prince Charming, or Mary Margaret and David Nolan. How had they gotten here?

And then, Elsa saw her.

Emma.

**[Title Card: Welcome to Arendelle]**

_**Hope you enjoyed! :)  
><strong>_

_**-GalVol76**_


	2. Sisters and a Song

_**I decided to give y'all a few weeks to see what you thought...and the positivity has been OVERWHELMING! So, Chapter 2 comes early! Yay! :D**_

* * *

><p>While all the Arendelle drama was happening, Emma was also thinking about the short time she had spent with Elsa, and the wonderful relationship she had started to form with her.<p>

Then, the boats came closer, and Emma saw somebody running from the castle, seeming to be...singing? Emma didn't know anyone who sang in a Disney Princess style...

But, Emma suddenly remembered one movie she had seen when she had left Storybrooke back when that curse had struck, called "Frozen", where Anna, the younger sister was, in Henry's opinion, the most beautiful singer in ages. Could this mean...

It did mean. She was in Arendelle, the land of Elsa and Anna. A land Henry had been longing to go to since the time that the sisters left. A land that maybe, just maybe, she could meet up with Elsa.

"Everyone ready?" Snow White asked.

"Yes," everyone replied.

That was when Emma saw her.

Elsa.

She seemed to be running quickly, not for Emma, but just in shock at all the guests, and it seemed that Anna was greeting guests at the docks? Had Anna known about this somehow? That Storybrooke was gone, again?

Then, Elsa saw Emma, and started running for her. Emma did the same, and within a few moments of Emma getting onto the harbor, the two were hugging.

"Oh Emma...I didn't think I'd ever see you again!"

"Well, I think I'm here, so you don't need to worry."

"So...where's Henry?"

At the mention of Henry's name, Emma felt an ache in her heart. It turned out that Henry had to leave town with Mr. Gold, or to be more exact, Mr. Gold forced Henry along. He had been sent to who-knows-where.

"Gone."

"Wait, who's gone?" Anna asked, coming closer to Emma, and recognizing her.

"Hi, Anna. Henry's gone. Probably for good."

Both sisters looked at each other, remembering the happy kid they had both met and become friends with, and they both put a comforting hand on Emma's shoulders.

"It's okay, Emma. There's nothing you can do." Anna said, but Elsa gave her an annoyed look.

"Anna, that's not how you comfort someone."

But Emma was just laughing. "You haven't changed much, guys."

"Emma, would you like to come with me for a sec?" Anna asked.

"Elsa, is it okay?"

"Of course. You spent every moment with me back in Storybrooke, and almost 0 time with my sister. You two deserve a few moments alone. But, I will come to keep an eye on Anna."

"Okay, sis!" Anna exclaimed, and all three of them started walking into the garden.

* * *

><p>A few minutes later, Emma and Anna were sitting next to each other, and Anna seemed to be...humming? But, Elsa knew what this meant. It meant that Anna was going to try and sing to Emma to comfort her. Hopefully, she didn't accidentally make it worse...<p>

Anna took Emma's hand, and began to sing...

_**Always he will be part of you**_  
><em><strong>And he will forever feel your strength<strong>_  
><em><strong>When you need it most...<strong>_

_**He's gone now, gone but don't forget him**_  
><em><strong>I cant say this to his face<strong>_  
><em><strong>But I know he hears...<strong>_

_**You'll see him again**_  
><em><strong>He never really left<strong>_  
><em><strong>You'll feel him walk beside you<strong>_  
><em><strong>I know you'll see him again<strong>_

_**He's gone but not forgotten**_  
><em><strong>He'll never forget you<strong>_

_**You'll feel him by your side**_  
><em><strong>No that was not goodbye<strong>_  
><em><strong>You'll See Him Again<strong>_

As Anna finished her song, she raised up her hand, and put it over Emma's. Emma, who was too immersed in the beauty of that song, didn't notice that Anna was doing this until Elsa pointed it out.

"Oh, wha-oh I see."

"So...did you like it?" Anna asked, a little worried.

"Loved it. Now, let's go find the others."

"Totally," the sisters responded.

* * *

><p><em><strong>Whew. That was a lot to write. Anyhow, review time! :)<strong>_

_**Nissan: I doubt it, but who knows...;)**_

_**JamieOUAT: Did I do it good? :)**_

_**sgcycle: Yep, the characters are as close as I can get to the OUAT versions. And, there will be TONS more times Anna will sing in this story. :D**_

_**xgirl67: Thanks! :D**_

_**See you in Ch. 3! Follow, favorite, and review! Byyyyyyyyyyyyyyyyyye!**_

_**-GalVol76**_


	3. Old Friends (I'm Back!)

_**How horrible do I feel about not updating? I AM AN ATROCIOUS PERSON! All of you have been upset most likely about the lack of an update. I just wanted to say, I am so sorry. Christmas and HW and stuff kind of took my schedule out. :(  
><strong>_

_**Anyhow, we're over 1,000 views! HOW IS THAT POSSIBLE? :O  
><strong>_

_**I hope you enjoy the chapter. Once again, I apologize for not updating.**_

* * *

><p><strong><span>Chapter 3: Old Friends<span>**

Kristoff, meanwhile, was just lounging in his chair in the castle.

He'd heard rumors that the Storybrooke dudes were back, but he didn't believe them. He still missed them, especially David, but he really didn't believe that the Storybrooke group would actually come to Arendelle.

Suddenly, Kristoff heard a sound. A sound that was so beautiful, it was insane. It was the sound of Anna singing. A sound he had not heard in ages. That could only mean one thing. She was super excited about something. What could she be so excited about?

Her birthday had been a few weeks ago, and Elsa's birthday wasn't until winter. What could it mean?

* * *

><p>Anna led the group back to the docks, where Snow and David were waiting.<p>

"Anna! Elsa! I missed you two so much!" Snow said.

"I missed you too," Anna replied. "Where's David?"

"I'm right here, Anna," David replied.

"It's good to see you again."

"Same here. How's Arendelle and Kristoff?"

"They're doing good. How about you and your wife?

"We're doing awesome."

"Anna!" a voice yelled.

Anna turned around, and saw him. Kristoff. He was running as fast as he could for the docks, panting in his efforts.

"Anna, I heard you...woah. Hi, David!"

"Hi, Kristoff. Everything going okay in Arendelle?"

"I just answered that question!" Anna exclaimed, a little agitated.

"Everything's fine."

"I could hear you sing, Anna. Maybe could you try to sing again?"

Kristoff backed up as fast as he could, but Anna dragged him back, singing...

_**The closer I get to you**_  
><em><strong> The more you make me see<strong>_  
><em><strong> By giving me all you've got<strong>_  
><em><strong> Your love has captured me<strong>_  
><em><strong> Over and over again<strong>_  
><em><strong> I try to tell myself that we<strong>_  
><em><strong> Could never be more than friends<strong>_  
><em><strong> And all the while inside<strong>_  
><em><strong> I knew it was real<strong>_  
><em><strong> The way you make me feel<strong>_

Kristoff suddenly knew that now he had to sing. How could he deny a chance to sing with his wife?

_**Lying here next to you**_  
><em><strong> Time just seems to fly<strong>_  
><em><strong> Needing you more and more<strong>_  
><em><strong> Let's give love a try<strong>_  
><em><strong> Sweeter and sweeter love grows<strong>_  
><em><strong> And heaven's there for those<strong>_  
><em><strong> Who fool the tricks of time<strong>_  
><em><strong> With hearts in love will find<strong>_

Anna was amazed with how well Kristoff could actually sing. This was the first time that she'd heard something other than that Reindeer song. Hearing this was a dream, something she'd wanted for so long. Suddenly, she found herself singing with him at the same time.

_**True love**_  
><em><strong> In a special way <strong>_  
><em><strong> The closer I get to you<strong>_  
><em><strong> The more you make me see<strong>_  
><em><strong> By giving me what you've got<strong>_  
><em><strong> Your love has captured me<strong>_  
><em><strong> Over and over again<strong>_  
><em><strong> I try to tell myself that we<strong>_  
><em><strong> Could never be more than friends<strong>_  
><em><strong> And all the while inside<strong>_  
><em><strong> I knew this was real (got to be real)<strong>_  
><em><strong> The way you make me feel (you know)<strong>_  
><em><strong> My baby, my baby, my baby, my love<strong>_  
><em><strong> Come a little closer so we can see into the eyes of love<strong>_  
><em><strong> Just a little a closer let me speak to you <strong>_  
><em><strong> I wanna tell you something<strong>_  
><em><strong> Here I am- I just want you to come closer<strong>_  
><em><strong> Come a little closer let me whisper in your ear<strong>_  
><em><strong> 'Cause I wanna tell you something<strong>_  
><em><strong> Move a little a little closer we can say for real<strong>_  
><em><strong> The way we feel about each other's lovin'…<strong>_

The song ended, and Anna was breathless. However, David was applauding loudly

"ENCORE! ENCORE!"

"Sorry. I kind of need a little break right now. Anyway, let's go into the castle!"

Everyone smiled and followed Anna, Elsa, Emma, and Kristoff.

* * *

><p><em><strong>There we go. Song used was "The Closer I Get To You". Review time! :D<strong>_

_**Guest: I know. I decided to save the Anna and David reunion for this chapter. :)**_

_**xgirl67: Thanks. :)**_

_**brave1: Storybrooke characters are twists on originals, and the Frozen cast is straight from the movie. BTW, that reveliation will be for later...;)**_

_**Thepopcornpup: Thanks. You are awesome!**_

_**So, yeah. Thanks for the support in this story. You all are awesome! Follow, favorite, and review! And, yes. I'm baaaaaaack! Byyyyyyyyyyyyyyye!**_

_**-GalVol76**_


	4. A Night in Arendelle Castle

_**We're almost at 2,000 views! Thank you so much for all the support on this story! When I started it, I didn't know how much attention it would get. I'm just amazed. :D**_

_**Here is Ch4. Basically, this chapter will reveal the villain. Are you excited to see the villain? :)**_

_**But first, we need some sister fluff. Don't worry. There won't be TOO much. Just some cute fluff. Ready? I now present Ch4 of OUATIA! ;)**_

* * *

><p><span><em><strong>TWO HOURS AFTER CHAPTER 3<strong>_

Basically, after that duet, everyone was super tired. Everyone ate dinner that night, and Anna showed Emma and everyone else around the castle.

"Anna, you sure you want to do the tour?" Elsa asked at first, a little skeptical after what had happened earlier.

"Of course! I'll be fine!" Anna said, before leading everyone else around the castle.

After a while, Anna came back, panting.

"Elsa, I had to chase Snow and David around the entire castle! They forced me to play a game of Hide and Seek, and therefore, I am super tired right now, but I am not going to go to sleep yet cause I need more time with you."

Elsa laughed a little. This was the sister that she had missed all those years she was locked up in her room. It annoyed her that it didn't have to be that way, but she had gotten over it.

Emma finally came back in, not exactly panting, but looking pretty mad. "Elsa, they forced Anna to-"

"Yes, I know Emma. They will be talked to by me. But, it's getting late, and I don't like screaming at people right before bed. It makes it tough to relax."

"Okay Elsa. You're right. It's getting late. Where do I stay for the night? Should I go into the docks?"

"Emma, you may stay in our Guest bedroom. It is right across from our room, and-"

"Wait, Elsa. You mean Anna stays in your room, too?"

"Long story, but yes. I'll tell you another time. But anyway, it's across from our room, and the bed is super comfy. I think that it will satisfy you."

"Thanks, Elsa. See you tomorrow."

"See you tomorrow, Emma."

* * *

><p><strong>A FEW MINUTES LATER<br>**

Anna had finally gotten into her nightclothes, and was all relaxed, when Elsa came in.

"Anna, I'm glad you are enjoying the company."

"I'm just glad you're letting them stay here, sis."

"I would always let them stay here with us. Now, it's time to get some rest, my precious Anna."

And with that, Elsa started singing the classic lullaby that she would always sing. For some reason, Anna _still_ gave into it, even though it had been many years ago she heard it.

_**Sleep my child and peace attend thee,**_  
><em><strong>All through the night<strong>_  
><em><strong>Guardian angels God will send thee,<strong>_  
><em><strong>All through the night<strong>_  
><em><strong>Soft the drowsy hours are creeping,<strong>_  
><em><strong>Hill and dale in slumber sleeping<strong>_  
><em><strong>I my loved ones' watch am keeping,<strong>_  
><em><strong>All through the night<strong>_

_**Angels watching, e'er around thee,**_  
><em><strong>All through the night<strong>_  
><em><strong>Midnight slumber close surround thee,<strong>_  
><em><strong>All through the night<strong>_  
><em><strong>Soft the drowsy hours are creeping,<strong>_  
><em><strong>Hill and dale in slumber sleeping<strong>_  
><em><strong>I my loved ones' watch am keeping,<strong>_  
><em><strong>All through the night<strong>_

Elsa took a break from the song to check on Anna, and she barely had her eyes open. _It always works_, Elsa thought. She finished her song.

_**Though I roam a minstrel lonely**_  
><em><strong>All through the night<strong>_  
><em><strong>My true harp shall praise sing only<strong>_  
><em><strong>All through the night<strong>_  
><em><strong>Love's young dream, alas, is over<strong>_  
><em><strong>Yet my strains of love shall hover<strong>_  
><em><strong>Near the presence of my sister<strong>_  
><em><strong>All through the night<strong>_

Anna had completely fallen into a peaceful sleep, a smile on her face. Elsa thought, _As always_. She knew that Anna always woke up as a mess, so she took in this sight while it lasted.

"See you tomorrow, sis," Elsa whispered.

* * *

><p>Meanwhile, outside of the castle, a lone figure was silently walking, holding a mysterious lamp. The symbol on it was that of the Southern Isles.<p>

"I will have your voice," the figure said. "And I am not Ursula".

Her name was the Red Queen. The Queen of the Southern Isles.

* * *

><p><em><strong>DUN DUN DUN! The villain was just revealed! Since I posted Ch3 just a few days ago, there will not be any reviews being answered this chapter. I'll just reply in Ch5. Anyhow, you got your fluff and your villain, guys. I hope you enjoyed! Follow, favorite, and review! Byyyyyyyyyyyyyyyye!<br>**_

_**-GalVol76**_


End file.
